


Хаффлпаффец

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Сама идея о том, чтобы в кого-нибудь влюбиться, вызывала у Персиваля смех. До того, как его перевели в Хогвартс.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Хаффлпаффец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430632) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Сама идея о том, чтобы в кого-нибудь влюбиться, вызывала у Персиваля смех. До перевода в Хогвартс он кривился всякий раз, как один из его одноклассников посылал другому очередную шальную улыбку.

Он поклялся, что никогда таким не станет; у него имелись дела поважнее, например, карьера аврора. Персиваль был достаточно симпатичным и знал это — сверстники обоих полов приглашали его на свидания несколько раз, — но искренне не понимал, что же такого люди находят в отношениях.

А бабушка всегда говорила, что он влюбится с первого взгляда.

— Как и все мужчины из семейства Грейвз, — добавила она как-то, и Персиваль покачал на это головой:

— Но не я.

Мама хихикнула, будто знала что-то, чего он не знал.

А потом его семья вынуждена была переехать в Англию, и он забыл о любви, потому что был слишком занят, жалуясь на новую школу.

Он попал в Гриффиндор, нашел друга по имени Тесей Скамандр и получил место капитана команды по квиддичу.

В итоге... довольно быстро стало очевидно, что всё не так уж плохо.

***

Возвращаясь после ужина в гостиную Гриффиндора, Персиваль торопится, чтобы ускользнуть от девочки из Равенкло, которая вот уже некоторое время следила за ним.

Но когда он заходит внутрь, то видит Тесея и... Хаффлпаффца. Больше никого нет, и не похоже, что у него будут из-за этого неприятности, если только полная Дама не расскажет старосте о прокравшемся к ним студенте другого факультета.

Персиваль уже готов указать на это, когда Хаффлпаффец поднимает голову, и сердце Персиваля странно подпрыгивает в груди. Кровь приливает к щекам, и ему кажется, что кто-то использовал заклинание окаменения, потому что он не может пошевелиться.

Мальчишке, вероятно, лет четырнадцать — на два года младше него, — и он невероятно милый: лицо покрыто веснушками, глаза такие зеленые, что напоминают весенний Центральный парк

— Прости! Я ухожу, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому! — бормочет мальчишка, смущенный и неловкий, и Персиваль вдруг растерян, паникует из-за того, что милый Хаффлпафец уходит...

— Нет, всё в порядке, Ньют, это мой друг Персиваль. Он никому не скажет, — успокаивает мальчишку Тесей.

— Мой младший брат, — говорит Тесей всё ещё стоящему у входа Персивалю.

Когда он осознаёт, что Ньют и его друг — братья, его охватывает какое-то ненормальное облегчение.

Прежде чем Тесей успеет задуматься, почему Персиваль выглядит так, будто его приклеили к полу, последний идет к Ньюту и садится на диван рядом с ним. Возможно, ближе, чем нужно, но Хаффлпаффец, похоже, не возражает, так что Персиваль не собирается уходить в ближайшее время.

***

Как только Персиваль узнает, что Ньют любит волшебных существ, он начинает читать о них больше и внезапно становится на удивление хорош в уходе за волшебными существами. Учитывая, что он был одним из худших студентов по этому предмету.

У Тесея появляются сомнения на их счёт, но это последнее, что волнует Персиваля, ведь Ньют доверяет ему всё больше; однажды он берет его туда, где держит всех своих маленьких существ, которых находит и спасает.

Чтобы помогать ему, Персиваль иногда вынужден пропускать ужин, но это определенно того стоит.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, Перси, — ослепительно улыбается ему Ньют, и он тает на месте. Когда это происходит, Тесей обычно кидает на него свирепый взгляд, и Персиваль осознаёт, что ему нужно будет поговорить с другом.

Ужасно, что приходится возвращаться на Рождество домой, ведь он не может встречаться с Ньютом. И становится ещё хуже из-за мамы и бабушки, ухмыляющихся всякий раз, когда видят его за написанием письма.

— Это случилось, верно? — спрашивает его мама, приподняв одну бровь.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — бурчит Персиваль, стараясь не покраснеть, и прячет письмо, которое пишет Ньюту.

— Конечно, — отвечает бабушка, и Персиваль отводит взгляд.

Он не влюблён.

***

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он наконец признается себе, что влюблён, тем более после объятий, которые Ньют дарит ему при встрече. Персиваль начинает делать все те нелепые вещи, которые он поклялся никогда не делать: он дает Ньюту свой шарф, когда на улице холодно, а Ньют забыл свой собственный. Приносит ему цветы, шоколад и всевозможные подарки, а тот, кажется, считает это лишь проявлениями близкой дружбы.

После каждого матча он находит — всё ещё верхом на метле — в толпе Ньюта, чтобы произвести на него впечатление, но старается делать это не слишком очевидным образом.

— Тебе понравился матч? — ухмыляется Персиваль, паря вокруг Ньюта; другие Хаффлпафцы тем временем пялятся на него: некоторые вне себя из-за проигрыша их команды Гриффиндору, другие трепещут от восторга.

— Да, — искренне отвечает Ньют. — Ты был великолепен.

Персиваль знает, что после этого комплимента он улыбается как идиот и, вероятно, выставляет себя дураком перед другими студентами, но ему всё равно.

***

Он ведет себя как томящийся от любви щенок, и всего за пару дней всем в Хогвартсе становится понятно, что он влюблен в Ньюта Скамандера.

Всем, кроме Ньюта, конечно.

— Дорогой друг, можно тебя на минутку? — Тесей фыркает, бросая на него через плечо Ньюта свирепый взгляд, когда замечает, что он пялится на его младшего брата... снова.

Персиваль знает, что Тесей осведомлен о происходящем не хуже других, и он от этого не восторге, но несомненно готов предоставить ему возможность объясниться.

Тесей ценит его как друга и, очевидно, знает, что Персиваль сделает для Ньюта всё возможное, поэтому он собирается выслушать его.

Персивалю стоит начать с чего-то вроде «мне нравится твой брат» или, возможно, «я на него запал», может быть, даже рискнуть с «я думаю, что люблю его»... Затем он мог бы заверить Тесея в серьёзности его намерений, что он собирается относиться к Ньюту со всем уважением, и узнать, не поможет ли ему Тесей с завоеванием своего брата.

Что ж ... возможно, о помощи просить еще рано.

Всё это, конечно, отличные идеи... но, похоже, любовь заставляет Персиваля вести себя по-дурацки, поэтому он выпаливает:

— Я хочу быть твоим деверем.

Это, конечно, худшее, что можно сказать сейчас, потому что Тесей практически скалится на него.

— Хрена с два.


End file.
